


Кактусы

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Выдыхай [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хуже быть уже не может! А вы проверяли?…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кактусы

  
– Мисс Грейнджер, вас предупреждали, чтобы вы не ели лимонные дольки? – раздался ненавистный голос за спиной Гермионы. Девушка даже не обернулась.  
  
– Да, профессор Снейп, – отозвалась она. – Но я их и не ем.  
  
– А что же вы тогда, позвольте узнать, делаете? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Снейп, садясь на соседний стул.  
  
– Я ими закусываю, – мрачно ответила Гермиона, пододвигая к себе стакан с огневиски.  
  
– Грейнджер, не советую вам ничего есть и пить в этом доме, – вздохнул Снейп. – Особенно пить. Это Поттеру всё равно, ему мозги бладжером отбило…  
  
Гермиона хотела было возмутиться, но поняла, что зельевар говорит не про Гарри, а про Джеймса.  
  
– А вам-то, профессор, какое дело? – довольно грубо поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
  
– Во-первых, я теперь не профессор, – фыркнул Снейп, – поэтому можешь звать меня… – он задумался.  
  
– Ну и как же? – скривилась Гермиона. – Дядя Северус? Или, может, _папа_?  
  
Снейп вздрогнул и залпом выпил огневиски, вырвав стакан из рук Гермионы.  
  
– Нет, спасибо, – просипел он, прокашлявшись и со стуком поставив стакан на стол. – Мне и сыночка с головой хватает. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, если Альбус увидит, что вы, мисс Грейнджер, киснете, он попытается вас развеселить. А хорошим это не кончится.  
  
– Это еще почему? – Гермиона так удивилась, что чуть не уронила бутылку, из которой наливала огневиски.  
  
– А Альбус он такой человек… гм… энергичный, что его веселье всегда плохо заканчивается, – пояснил Снейп, ловко отбирая наполненный стакан у Гермионы. – Вот он в приюте мальчику Тому фокус с горящим шкафом показывал – результат налицо! Я уж молчу, что он ради смеха иву посадил у Хогвартса. Вообще обхохочешься!  
  
– Кстати, что там за идея с маскарадом? – Гермиона посмотрела в сторону двери, из которой доносился шум. – Неужели он никогда не начнется?  
  
– Грейнджер, маскарад уже полчаса идет! – Снейп скривился. – Официально, конечно, еще ждут Уизли и Лили с Нарциссой, но на самом деле все уже веселятся. Точнее, Дамблдор уже всех веселит, – сухо уточнил он. – Только вы не в маскарадном костюме!  
  
– Да? – удивилась Гермиона. – Не вижу, чтобы вы свой сюртук хоть на что-то сменили!  
  
– А мне не надо, – задрал нос Снейп. – Я в маскарадном костюме магловского гробовщика!  
  
– Э-э… – пока Гермиона обдумывала, что на это ответить, из комнаты послышался грохот, звон и чей-то вопль. – Что это?!  
  
– Это Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Снейп, даже не поднимаясь со стула, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. – Похоже, он рогами задел люстру. Лили его убьет.  
  
– Точно! Джеймс Поттер ведь анимаг! – вспомнила Гермиона. Она посмотрела на зельевара, потом на пустую бутылку. – Кстати, Снейп, вы вылакали весь огневиски!  
  
– Я?! – возмутился зельевар. – Да это вы, Грейнджер, напиваетесь тут уже больше часа!  
  
Надвигающуюся ссору остановил Дамблдор, так кстати заглянувший на кухню.  
  
– Гермиона, деточка! – ласково улыбнулся он. – Присоединяйся к нам. Я вот тебе ушки заячьи трансфигурировал. И хвостик пупочкой!  
  
– Чем хвостик? – Гермионе стало дурно.  
  
– Пупочкой, – повторил Дамблдор, размахивая перед ней чем-то пушистым. – Твой отец тоже нарядился зайчиком, так что мне показалось это хорошей идеей…  
  
Гермиона услышала, как Снейп неразборчиво прошипел что-то вроде «саблезубого зайчика». Хотя, может, это было «старый маразматик».  
  
– Я думаю, мисс Грейнджер скоро присоединится к остальным, – добавил Снейп уже громче. – Идите, директор. А то будет как всегда.  
  
– А «как всегда»? – шепотом полюбопытствовала Гермиона, когда Дамблдор, простодушно улыбнувшись, вышел.  
  
– Плохо, – лаконично ответил Снейп и воззрился на пустую бутылку, словно видел её впервые. – Грейнджер, предлагаю сказать Лили, что это всё Поттер.  
  
– Но так некрасиво, – не согласилась Гермиона. – Это ведь неправда!  
  
– Зато никого не удивит, да и мне будет приятно, – возразил Снейп. – А Поттеру после люстры хуже уже не будет.  
  
– А может, сварим что-то похожее из чего-нибудь ненужного? – нерешительно выговорила Гермиона слегка заплетающимся языком – всё-таки выпито было немало.  
  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно легко согласился Снейп. Видимо, он тоже выпил достаточно. – А когда Лили хватится этого чего-то ненужного, мы скажем, что это Поттер.  
  
– Вы тоже её любите? – рискнула поинтересоваться Гермиона.  
  
– Я?! – искренне ужаснулся Снейп. – Да я её боюсь!  
  
– А разве одно другое исключает? – не удержалась от очередного вопроса девушка. Перед глазами у неё всё плыло. Видимо, лимонные дольки и правда были токсичные.  
  
– Ну разумеется, – хмыкнул Снейп, тоже поднимаясь. – Лили, по-моему, все боятся. Даже Дамблдор и Волдеморт её немного опасаются. Все, кроме Поттера. Вот он Лили не боится.  
  
– Потому что самый храбрый? – рискнула предположить Гермиона.  
  
– Потому что дурак, – отрезал Снейп. – Идемте, Грейнджер. Я думаю, нам удастся сварить что-нибудь горячительное для местной фауны из местной флоры.  
  
– Ой, Ли… мама цветочки выращивает? – Гермиона едва поспевала за бодро шагающим вверх по лестнице зельеваром.  
  
– Цветочки? Нет, Грейнджер, не цветочки. Кактусы, – фыркнул профессор, останавливаясь, чтобы пропустить её вперед. – Цветочки тут это рогатое и копытное пожрет. Поэтому последние четыре… нет, три года, Лили выращивает только кактусы.  
  
– А, по-моему, кактусы тоже цветы. Просто колючие, – не согласилась с ним Гермиона.  
  
– Как же, – Снейп не собирался уступать. – Они из семейства суккулентов. Чувствуешь, какое название говорящее? Кактусы – это не то. А вот споткнешься о горшок с таким цветочком, занозишь ногу по самое… гм… колено, и только останется громко и с чувством сказать: «ууу… с-с-с… с-сукулленты!»  
  
– Ладно-ладно, – примиряющее закивала Гермиона, которую заинтересовало совсем другое. А именно то, что профессор Снейп, сам того не заметив, перешел на «ты» с нелюбимой ученицей. – Давайте уже как-нибудь из этих кактусов огневиски делать.  
  
– Не огневиски, а самогон, – наставительно поправил Снейп. – И не делать, а гнать.  
  
  
_– А где же Гермиона? – голова Гарри совершенно отказывалась соображать: вокруг пищали, свистели и дудели какие-то магические музыкальные инструменты, создавая просто невыносимую какофонию._  
  
– Да, где Грейнджер? – поинтересовался Драко, оторвавшись ненадолго от запечатывания очередной магической дудки с помощью разжеванной лимонной дольки.  
  
– Может, Северус помогает придумать ей маскарадный костюм? –перекрикивая музыку, предположил Дамблдор.  
  
– Хотел бы я на это взглянуть, – задумчиво протянул Люциус.  
  
– А я бы не хотел, но придется, – вздохнул Люпин и засучил рукава.  
  
  
– Да хол… хор… хорошо получилось, – наконец выговорила Гермиона, ставя бутылку перед Снейпом. – Хва… хватит пробовать!  
  
– Н… не… ни… скажи, – помотал головой Снейп. – От нас за-зависят ж… ж…  
  
– Жизни? – осведомилась Гермиона, плюхаясь на пол рядом со Снейпом.  
  
–Ж… желудки! – ответил тот и отпил из бутылки.  
  
Неожиданно Гермиона всхлипнула.  
  
– Т-ты чего? – удивился Снейп.  
  
– Цветочек жалко, – снова всхлипнула Гермиона.  
  
– Я же тебе уже сказал, что это не цветочек, – рассердился Снейп. – Он колючий!  
  
– Вы тоже колючий, – сквозь слезы проговорила девушка.  
  
– Так я и не цветочек! – обрадовался зельевар.  
  
– А пахнет от вас хорошо… травками… – вздохнула Гермиона. Её неудержимо клонило в сон.  
  
– Н-не надо меня н-нюхать! – снова возмутился Снейп. – Я не ц-цветочек.  
  
– Угу, – согласилась Гермиона, обвивая его шею руками и кладя голову на плечо. – Н-не цветочек. Этот, как его… с-с…  
  
– Суккулент? – почти обиделся зельевар, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий засыпающей девушки.  
  
– Не-а, – пробормотала та с закрытыми глазами.  
  
– Слизеринец? – вяло работающий мозг профессора не подсказывал ему других цензурных слов на эту букву.  
  
– Нет, – Гермиона зевнула. – Северус. Северус Снейп.  
  
И она заснула.  
  
– А то я этого не знал, – скривился Снейп, но руку выдирать перестал. – Ладно, подожду, пока протрезвеет и проснется. Кто-нибудь всё равно поднимется и спасет меня. Только бы это был не Поттер… Жаль, что спать совершенно не хо…  
  
Он широко зевнул и заснул прямо посреди зевка.  
  
  
***  
  
– Они сожрали любимый кактус Лили! – ужаснулся Джеймс.  
  
– Хуже, – мрачно ответствовал Люциус. – Они его выпили.  
  
– Что скажет Лили, когда увидит? – простонал Поттер, опираясь на косяк.  
  
– Когда увидит что, Джеймс? – раздался позади него голос Лили.  
  
– Мама, он в гостиной люстру разбил, – сразу сориентировался Драко, заслоняя спиной спящих на полу Гермиону и Снейпа.  
  
Гермиона тихо посапывала, а Снейп по-отечески обнимал горшок с землей, из которого торчал огрызок кактуса.


End file.
